


Christmas lights for setting the mood

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Not much tho, a bit of smut, talking about decoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Actually I was looking at Christmas gear and stuff like that. Then somehow I distracted myself with baby clothes.” - Aaron chuckled at this bit and muttered how soft Robert was.Or...We finally saw some Christmas decoration at the Mill and I think this is how they started talking about it. It must have been a couple of weeks ago since I'm sure they put the lights on early. (With Robert and Liv Aaron was basically outvoted)





	Christmas lights for setting the mood

“Can we put the Christmas lights on?” - asked Liv one morning.

 

“Ain't this a bit early?” - asked back Aaron as he made some toast in the kitchen.

 

“I think it's time.”

 

“Time for what?” -asked Robert coming down the stairs. Unusually he was still in his PJs and robe, trying to fight the urge to just curl up on the couch and sleep.

 

“We're talking about the Christmas decor.” - told him Liv.

 

“So you decided to start function as a human I see. I wasn't sure when I left you in bed.” - laughed Aaron.

 

“Don't even start, I don't know how you're up this early. I'm so tired.” - he said yawning.

 

“Do I wanna hear the rest of this conversation?” - asked Liv looking from Robert to his brother. Aaron didn't know what she's talking about at first, but then he got it.

 

“This one there...” - he started pointing at Robert - “stayed up until like dawn....”

 

“No I didn't!!!”

 

“Yes he did.” - continued Aaron - “Looking up all sorts on the internet.”

 

“Ewww.” - said Liv pulling a face. She clearly had a vision about this.

 

“No, not like that.” - said Robert.- “Actually I was looking at Christmas gear and stuff like that. Then somehow I distracted myself with baby clothes.” - Aaron chuckled at this bit and muttered how soft Robert was.

 

“So can we finally decorate the house?” - asked Liv excited.

 

“Yeah sure it's time.” - smiled Robert.

 

“You two are weird.” - said Aaron rolling his eyes as he continued eating his toast.

 

“Come on, it's gonna be fun.”

 

“Yeah I remember what it's like to do Christmas shopping with you.” - he scoffed.

 

“What? I didn't say anything abou...”

 

“Yeah but you will.” - said Aaron interrupting him - “It's only you Robert.” - he smiled knowingly.

 

“He's right.” - added Liv - “But that's good, since I have some ideas as well.”

 

“Oh, care to share it with us?” - asked Robert as he poured some coffee and sat down opposite Aaron.

 

“Maybe when we get to the shopping bit. Which will be when?” - she asked - “Tomorrow? Since it's Friday. I'm gonna be home soon and then we can go.”

 

“Yay.” - said Aaron with fake amusement.

 

“Oh come on don't be a grump.” - smiled Robert - “We can buy some last minute gifts as well.”

 

“Really?” - asked Liv even more excited than ever.

 

“Mainly for Seb.”- said Robert killing her mood on the spot.

 

“Should've known....” - she muttered

 

“Come on it's gonna be fun.” - nudged Robert.

 

“All right. I suppose we can get him some toys, or a dead cute outfit. Aaron won't be able to stop himself anyway.” - she said finally.

 

“Wait a minute. How is this suddenly about me?” - asked Aaron offended.

 

“Because it's true? We all know you're gonna buy him some cute little Christmas jumper or something.”

 

“Christmas jumpers are not my forte. It's his.” - he smirked looking at Robert.

 

“Oh yes good of you to remember.” - he laughed.

 

“Last year?” - asked Liv knowing immediately which jumper they were talking about.

 

“Yeah, actually that was my best present.” - said Aaron biting his lip.

 

“Okay.....erm.....so Friday, Christmas shopping, yeah?” - asked Liv as she put her coat on.

 

“Okay, deal.“ - said Robert shaking her hand. - “Now go before you miss the bus.”

 

“See you guys later.”

 

“Bye.” - They said in union.

 

“So....“- started Robert as he stood up - “You never said you liked that present.” - he finished standing in front of Aaron. He wasn't sleepy anymore.

 

“You shouldn't be surprised by that.” - said Aaron as he reached out his hand to pull Robert down on his lap.

 

“I don't think we've ever talked about those times.” - he said thinking while Aaron's hand ran up and down his back.

 

“Yeah well they weren't the best times, right?”

 

“I can't believe we're gonna have a nice Christmas together.” - whispered Robert leaning in to rest his head on Aaron's forehead.

 

“I know. I missed you so much last year.” - he said giving him a peck on the lips.

 

“You did?” - asked Robert excited.

 

“Yeah. You know how things were....you know why I went to see you at the hospital.”

 

“Yeah I know.”- he answered, then they've both gone quiet. He wanted to talk about it more, but right now wasn't the good time for that. - “I love you.” - said Robert out of the blue before he straddled Aaron. Right there on the kitchen chair.

 

“I love you.” - smiled Aaron before he kissed him properly this time. He pushed his hands inside Robert's robe, to feel his body, before he pushed his t-shirt up a bit to get his hands on his skin. Robert started kissing his neck, and he couldn't help the moan escaping his lips. - “I want you.” - said Aaron. At first Robert thought he dreamt it, because it was barely audible. He decided to trust his instincts nonetheless when he started grinding down on him. His movements earned him a loud groan from his husband, and he took that as a sign. He continued kissing his neck while he pushed his shirt up to kiss his chest as well. The angle wasn't the best but he didn't want to move. He felt their erections rubbing together as they both started moving and it was too good of a feeling to stop it. - “Robert” - he heard Aaron. - “Can we...ahh that's good” - he said mid sentence as Robert started playing with his nipples. Feeling his tongue around them made Aaron even more hard.

 

“Can we what?” - asked Robert as he got his hands between them, slowly palming Aaron.

 

“Bedroom, now.” - replied Aaron after a long moan, then he pushed Robert off him.

 

“Come on then.” - said Robert before he ran up the stairs. Aaron didn't have time to think about anything else. He should be at the scrapyard in five minutes. There was no way he was gonna get there on time.

 

 


End file.
